All My Love
by songbirdd
Summary: Glee AU. Instead of running the glee club, Mr. Schuester owns The Lima Bean, where quite a colorful group of students work. Sam Evans gets a job there after just moving to Lima, and he meets somebody who will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Glee fic. Like, ever. I wasn't sure about posting it but I figured I would just go for it. This chapter is pretty short because it was mainly serving as just a bit of an introduction but hopefully the chapters will get a little longer as it progresses.

Also, I don't own any of these characters. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Sam hates Ohio.<p>

Okay, that's not exactly true. He mostly just hates the weather. The freezing temperatures and the snow falling and adding to the huge blanket of white already on the ground is a big change from the blistering heat of Texas he was so used to. Sam enjoyed being able to just walk around without a shirt on all the time. Like, seriously, he worked hard on his abs and he liked showing them off. He didn't like the fact that for months and months now he was not only going to have to wear a shirt, but also things like winter coats and even _scarves._ Really. They'd only been here in Ohio for a few days and he was already itching for the winter to be over. He didn't know how people put up with this every single year.

A sigh of relief escaped from Sam's lips as he stepped into the coffee shop he had been walking too. He'd seen it when his family had first arrived in Lima and they were driving around the town, and when he had a craving for coffee this morning, he remembered the place. Sam had only remembered it because of the name. The Lima Bean. He thought it was pretty funny, but then again, he had been awake for almost a whole day at that point since he had been forced to drive most of the way there, and pretty much anything would have been funny to him then. What he apparently did not remember though, was where the place was. He knew the general area of where it was, and he knew that it was pretty close to his house, and since his parents had the car, Sam thought it'd be fine to just walk.

After at least a half hour of walking around in the snow, bundled up in his new pea coat and scarf, with an old green beanie placed on his head, he finally found the place. And thankfully, it was warm in the little coffee shop. He quickly ordered something, just a simple coffee, and sat down after he heard his name called and retrieved the drink. Doing a quick scan of the place, he found a nice little booth in the corner that looked inviting. He took his scarf and coat off before sitting down, sipping at the drink hesitantly. Surprisingly, even for just a plain coffee, it was pretty good. He spent the rest of the time there going over his school schedule, trying his best to memorize it. He didn't start school for about another week, seeing as how McKinley (the school he would be attending) was on Christmas Break right now. Sam had thankfully gotten to spend Christmas with all of his family in Texas, but they left that night and arrived in Lima sometime the next night. And now, Sam was just enjoying the time he had off before he would have to start from scratch at this new school. He hadn't been happy about moving. Sam had built a good reputation for himself back in Texas, and he loved his friends. But then his dad got a good job offer here in Lima, and just like that, he found himself coming home from school one day to find his parents packing, and telling him they were moving in only a few weeks.

Sam found himself sighing once again. Although he was still upset about having to move, he was trying his hardest to be happy for his dad. He really was just trying to do what was best for the family, and Sam knew that. He pushed himself out of the booth he had been sitting at and put his coat and scarf back on, scrunching up his face as he did. As he was walking towards the trash to throw away his empty cup, he noticed a sign on the wall saying they were hiring. He hadn't seen anything on the door, but then again, he was probably too happy that he'd actually found the place to notice. Quickly, he discarded the cup and went to the front counter, asking the dazed looking blonde about the opening.

She handed him an application, which he quickly scanned over.

"Can I touch your mouth?" She asked, causing him to snap his head up and stare at her with wide eyes.

Sam simply stared at her, not really sure if she was serious. "Um..-"

"Brittany!" A voice suddenly came from beside her, and he looked over to see a short brown haired girl trying to coax her away, "You aren't supposed to be working at the counter. Who put you up here?"

"Santana did. She told me that if I took over at the register for her she'd give me sweet lady kisses later…" The blonde said in a flat tone.

The short girl shook her head and sighed, stepping in front of her instead of responding, "Hi! I see that you have an application! You can just take your time filling that out and then bring it right up when you're done."

Still slightly confused, Sam decided on just nodding and walking back to the booth he had been at before to fill out the application. He was beyond happy that he had already found somewhere hiring, especially a place that seemed pretty cool. He finished filling out the application and brought it back up to the counter where the overjoyed looking girl still stood.

"Thank you! You can come by for your interview tomorrow morning. I mean, I know it's New Year's Eve tomorrow and all, but I figure it'll be fine since it's in the morning. "

"Um, wait, aren't you going to like… at least look over my application?" Sam asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I did. Sort of. Look, the thing is, we've been trying to hire a new person here for a while. We have quite a… colorful staff, you could say, and Mr. Schuester is picky about who he hires. And I've been watching you and you seem like you could fit in, so you have an interview. Be happy!" The short girl said, smiling brightly at him.

Sam nodded slowly, "Uh… Okay, I will thanks… Rachel." He said, after taking a quick look at her name tag.

She nodded over enthusiastically as he turned around and left the shop. Adjusting the beanie on his head, he braced himself for the cold weather as he opened the door. He began his walk home, mulling over the short and… odd encounters he had already had at the café. He wasn't certain what else he could expect from the place, but he was sure of one thing – This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is pretty short too. I'm planning on the next chapter being longer because things are going to start to get going. It also shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is out, since tomorrow is Friday and I'll have a lot of time to write then. Anyways, hope there's atleast somebody enjoying this so far. :)

* * *

><p>Bright and early that Monday morning, Sam was being handed a Lima Bean apron and having instructions for working at the register spewed at him by a cheery Rachel Berry. He had been formally introduced to the enigma that was Rachel whenever he had went in for his interview with Mr. Schuester, and she was also there. Apparently she was like his assistant manager, and she was now in charge of showing him what to do.<p>

"So, this is how you open the register, and-" Sam had just been ignoring her, but he was getting restless so he decided to stop her there.

"Rachel, I know how to work a register. I used to work at Dairy Queen. Can I just get started?" He asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

She began speaking again, quite loudly, and he already knew he was in for a long day. He leaned over on the counter, trying to nod as if he was listening in hopes that she would be quiet.

"Quit pestering the new guy, Rachel, you're going to scare him off." A voice said from beside Rachel, and Sam looked over to see a broad man with a mohawk staring back at him.

"Noah, it's nice to see you're actually on time today." Rachel retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "I've been drinking a shit ton of coffee to try to stay away from any kind of alcohol, and so I didn't sleep last night. I'm running on pure caffeine right now."

"And why are _you _trying to stay away from alcohol? Is this some scheme to impress me? While I do find that quite flattering, Noah, I'm with Finn now." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Our short lived relationship was fun, Berry, but I'm over that. I've moved on to better things… but that's not why I'm stopping. I'm just trying to clean up my act some, cause there is no way I'm going back to juvie. That was lame."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Noah simply turned to Sam and extended his hand. "Noah Puckerman. But just call me Puck."

Sam shook his hand hesitantly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam Evans."

"Dude, I know that." Puck said in a 'duh' tone.

"Um… okay." Sam slowly pulled his hand out of Puck's grip.

"Don't mind him, Sam. He's just trying to freak you out. He did the same thing to Mike Chang when he started a few months ago." Rachel said from beside him, her arms crossed as she glared at Puck.

"Shit, Berry, you're no fun." Puck groaned, "Whatever. I've gotta pee. All this coffee is really affecting my bladder."

Puck continued to grumble to himself as he walked away, and Sam stared after him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really, don't mind him. He tries to make himself seem scary, but he's really not. He's actually probably one of the nicest people I know. Just don't make him angry." Rachel said as she picked up her apron from where it was laying on the counter, tying it around her waist.

In the next few minutes, the rest of the people working that day began to file in. Sam was introduced to Quinn Fabray (a very pretty blonde girl), Finn Hudson (an extremely tall, awkward boy who was dating Rachel), and Santana Lopez (an intimidating latina girl who apparently liked to exchange 'sweet lady kisses' with the girl he had met a few days ago).

Sam was stuck up at the register while the others were back making coffee, pastries or cleaning up around the shop. The café finally opened and Sam got to serve his first few customers. Any nervousness he had before vanished after that. It was just like the Dairy Queen, except… a lot easier because he didn't have to worry about melting ice cream and kids screaming everywhere.

Seeing as how it was still early in the morning, the flow of customers coming in was pretty constant. Sam was almost tired of seeing business men and women dressed in pencil skirts and heels, some of them even rudely talking on their phones as they ordered. There seemed to be a slight lull in the amount of customers coming in, so he gently set his elbows up on the counter and put his face in his hands. He was a lot more tired than he thought he would be. If this is what he would feel like every day, he thought maybe it'd be best to take after Puck and start a diet consisting of coffee, coffee, and more coffee. Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes. There weren't any customers, so it wouldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a minute and –

Somebody cleared their throats from above him. His head shot up instantly, his arms flailing out, and his heart beating fast. Sam had never been a graceful person, that's for sure. His breath hitched slightly as he looked at the person who he had just made himself look like a complete fool in front of. He was tall and slender with pale skin, and seemed to be around the same age as Sam. He had on a tan peacoat with a light gray cableknit scarf wrapped gracefully around his neck. His blue-grey eyes bore straight into Sam's and he had one eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Just, uh… what can I get for you today?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Just a medium non-fat mocha, please." The boy said, already grabbing his money out of a wallet. He placed the three dollars on the counter, telling him to keep the change.

"Okay, and, uhh… name?" Sam asked, putting the money in its respective place in the register.

"Kurt Hummel."

Before Sam could respond, he looked up to find him already walking away. His gaze probably lingered too long on Kurt, taking in the way the black skinny jeans hugged his long legs and how gracefully he moved. Sam tore his gaze away and quickly passed on the male's order. Only moments later, it was ready and he heard Rachel saying 'Kurt Hummel' for him to get his drink. But he did not leave after that. In fact, he seemed to be having a conversation with her.

"So, how's Dalton?" He heard Rachel ask, her tone actually sounding very normal and not creepily enthusiastic.

"Good. Actually, it's great. I mean, I miss you guys more than anything. And oddly, I actually kind of miss being here." Kurt said.

Sam tried to casually lean forward a bit so he could see where Kurt and Rachel were, and he caught a glimpse of Kurt leaning against the wall and sipping at his drink.

"I never thought I'd hear Kurt Hummel say he _missed_ working here. You complained every day. On several occasions."

Kurt snorted, "Yeah, but it was nice being able to see all of you guys. God knows that we never all hung out at school together. Santana, Britney and Quinn would probably all have quit cheerios before they were seen with us at school. And that's saying something."

Rachel let out a sigh, "It's not any better now. I mean, I have everyone from our little group still, and Finn. But people like Quinn and Santana and even Puck, they care too much about their reputations. Still. I wish I could just transfer to Dalton with you."

"Somehow I have a feeling not even Rachel Berry could get herself into an all-boys private school." Kurt said, and they both laughed.

He heard no more of that conversation, because suddenly there was a new customer at the register. While he was taking the order, he saw Kurt leaving, and the only thought on his mind was when he was going to be back. And how much he wanted him to come back. God, he was already in _way_ too deep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sam's first shift was finally over and he quickly removed his apron and said a few goodbyes, pulling on his coat and hat as he began walking out. He was home in 15 minutes, and sighed in relief when he walked into the warm home. He gave a wave to his mom who was in the kitchen cooking, and kissed his little sister on the forehead after she ran right into him while he was walking to the stairs. When he was in the safety of his room, he face planted onto his bed with a groan. After spending a few minutes trying to get his shoes off without getting back up, he finally just stopped trying and decided to give in to the drooping of his eyes. For some reason, Sam dreamt of a certain pale skinned boy, and that beautiful tinkling laugh. Yeah. He really was in way too deep.<p> 


End file.
